Penyesalan
by Mrs. Funny
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu." Aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kehadirannya. Tapi tanpa aku sadari, aku terbiasa dengan leluconnya, aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, dan aku terbiasa bersamanya. Kata orang, kebanyakan manusia jatuh cinta tanpa disadari karena terbiasa. Apakah aku juga jatuh cinta karena terbiasa bersamamu? Percayalah, kau tidak akan tau seberharganya sesuatu.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated T. DLDR. Sekali lagi, buat yang nggak suka, sila klik tombol back. karena saya lebih suka kritik dan saran daripada flame.

Halo readers sekalian, mungkin buat kalian yang sedang mencari bacaan buat dibaca, bisa membaca fic ini yang masih banyak kekurangan. saya niatnya mau bikin fic ini jadi two-shoot. tapi tergantung para reviewer sekalian. kalo yang review banyak, saya lanjutin, kalo nggak,mungkin saya harus latian bikin yang lebih bagus biar banyak yang review kali ya..

Padahal saya masih punya tanggungan satu fic yang belum selesai, tapi tenang saya pastikan nggak ada yang discontinue kok

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalo khusus chapter satu pendek banget. Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : "Aku menyukaimu." Aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kehadirannya. Tapi tanpa aku sadari, aku terbiasa dengan leluconnya, aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, dan aku terbiasa bersamanya. Kata orang, kebanyakan manusia jatuh cinta tanpa disadari karena terbiasa. Apakah aku juga jatuh cinta karena terbiasa bersamamu? Percayalah, kau tidak akan tau seberharganya sesuatu sampai kau kehilangannya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Kau- apa sehari saja kau tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang, hah?" Terdengar suara bernada tinggi dari gadis yang memiliki warna rambut unik, haruno sakura.

"Yo ketua, kenapa kau selalu marah-marah, kau itu lebih cantik jika tersenyum. Percayalah."  
Pemuda pemilik mata berwarna safir itu masih saja ingin mengganggu haruno sakura, ketua dewan

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku jelek, hah kuning bodoh?" Dapat dilihat jika amarah gadis pink itu semakin memuncak karena ulah teman pria yang tidak pernah membiarkannya hidup tenang. namikaze naruto. Ia menolak menatap pria itu ketika berucap, because if she do it, yang ada hanya amarahnya meledak saat itu juga.  
Naruto mendekati sakura yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan dan berdiri didepannya. Tanpa diduga, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dagu sakura yang kedisiplinan sekolah yang terkenal galak dan bermulut tajam.  
Sedang membaca, memaksanya untuk memandang ke arah naruto.  
"Aku bilang, kau LEBIH cantik jika tersenyum. Jadi, jika kau tidak tersenyum kau tidak jelek melainkan hanya cantik, bukan? Jadi siapa yang sekarang bodoh, ketua?"  
sakura sudah mulai kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan naruto, jadi ia hanya menarik dagunya dari jangkauan naruto.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari dagu ku."  
"Diam lah ketua, ini perpustakaan. Kau ingin kita berdua di hukum kurenai-sensei karena membuat keributan di perpustakaan, hah?"  
"Kau memang brengsek, bodoh." Selepas berkata seperti itu, sakura berniat mengambil bukunya dan pindah tempat duduk -kemana saja asalkan tidak berada dalam radius lima meter si pirang bodoh itu. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya niat saja.  
Karena ketika sakura baru saja berdiri dengan buku ditangan nya, tangan nya yang memegang buku sudah ditarik tanpa aba- aba oleh naruto. Sakura yang tidak siap langsung menjatuhkan bukunya karena kaget. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga ia tidak sempat menjerit atau berteriak dan sekarang, yang sakura lihat hanya dada bidang milik naruto.  
Masih dengan satu tangan menahan pinggang sakura agar tidak melepaskan diri dari pelukan naruto dan tangan yang lain memegang sebelah rahang bawah sakura.  
"Terima kasih, kata orang aku memang brengsek, tapi aku bertanggung jawab, ketua."  
Dan naruto sudah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir sakura. sakura masih diam mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukannya menolak atau pun melepaskan ciumannya, sakura malah membalas ciuman itu dengan membuka bibirnya memberi akses agar lidah naruto bisa menjelajah isi mulutnya. Kedengarannya memang bitchy, tapi memang begitu lah hubungan sakura dan naruto. Mereka selalu memperdebatkan segala hal tetapi mereka bisa berhubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih juga.  
"Ehem, uhuk uhuk." Tiba- tiba sebuah suara yang tidak mereka ingin dengar mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka. Mereka langsung melepaskan diri masing- masing. Wajah naruto memang biasa saja, tapi jantungnya berdetak sama cepatnya seperti dia sedang berlari marathon. Lain ceritanya dengan si gadis pinky, wajahnya sudah hampir sama seperti warna rambutnya.  
"Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya suara itu lagi yang ternyata adalah suara Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sakura.  
"Tidak!" "Ya!" Jawab sakura dan naruto bebarengan.  
"Tentu saja tidak Ino-pig. Aku permisi dulu, aku ada urusan." Jawab sakura buru-buru.  
"Ya, jidat. Aku kesini untuk mencarimu, bodoh. Kenapa kau malah pergi?"

SAKURA POV

Bodoh! bisa- bisanya aku membalas ciuman orang itu?! Lebih bodoh lagi kenapa harus kepergok si ino-pig?! For God Sake, kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran ino-pig?  
Demi apapun, bibirnya terlalu lembut jika untuk dibiarkan saja dan tidak dihisap. Dan lidahnya sangat lincah. Benar-benar membuat lututku lemas, untung saja dia menahanku dibagian pinggang sehingga aku tidak merosot ke lantai berkarpet biru perpustakaan.  
Itu karena kau terlalu menikmati bibir pria itu, bodoh. Jawab sebuah suara dikepala sakura  
Tidak. Aku tidak menikmatinya, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Sangkal otak milikku.  
Kalau kau tidak menikmatinya, haruno sakura, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir naruto.  
Karena sudah tau semua yang dikatan oleh suara dikepalanya itu benar, aku lebih memilih menyibukkan pikiranku dengan hal lain. Acara pensi yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi dan diselenggarakan oleh OSIS, misalnya. Tapi tunggu, bukankah naruto dan band nya akan tampil di acara itu? Apa naruto sudah mempersiapkan lagu-lagunya? Karena setauku, si pirang itu selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi.  
Holy Doly Shit! Kenapa pikiranku tidak bisa lepas dari si pirang itu?! Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika dia selalu ada dipikiranku seperti ini terus!

NARUTO POV

For God's Sake, berkali kali aku mencium sakura, kenapa rasanya selalu nikmat? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan dengan kelembutan bibirnya? Kenapa bibir sakura lebih lembut dari pada bibir-bibir perempuan yang pernah kucium?  
Dan tadi, dia membalas ciumanku! Percaya tidak percaya kau harus percaya, dia bahkan sempat membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidahku menjelajah bibirnya.  
Aku bahkan sudah bersiap akan berbuat lebih jika saja tidak ada yamanaka ino si pengganggu orang berciuman.  
Aku memang terbiasa mengganggunya karena aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya ketika aku dan sakura masih junior. meskipun kami berbeda kelas, aku selalu menyempatkan diri dan meluangkan waktu untuk mengganggu si gadis pink itu. Percayalah, mungkin dia memang selalu naik darah jika aku sedang menggangggunya, tapi dia sebenarnya juga menyukai itu ketika aku mengganggu atau menggodanya.  
Aku hanya ingin, suatu saat dia mengakui perasaannya didepanku. Berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. Forget it, I was dreaming. Sangat sulit tentunya membuat sakura menyatakan perasaannya.  
Tapi meskipun begitu, aku bersyukur. Karena dengan aku menggodanya setiap hari, setidaknya laki-laki di sekolah ini tidak menjadikan sakura target incaran mereka. Meskipun aku tau, setiap laki-laki di sekolah menjadikan sakura objek fantasinya ketika sedang terangsang. Karena selain warna rambutnya yang unik, gadisku-mungkin terdengar ironis, karena sebenarnya dia bukan gadisku- memiliki garis wajah yang lembut sehingga dia terlihat imut-imut, dan tubuhnya meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi seperti sahabatnya, yamanaka ino, sepertinya seluruh lemak sakura masuk ketempat yang pas. If you know what I mean. Baiklah, jika kalian tidak tau, seluruh lemak sakura seperti diserap ke payudara dan pantatnya. Sehingga payudara dan pantatnya lebih berisi dibandingkan anggota tubuh lain.  
Beruntung lah aku karena sakura tidak dapat membaca pikiranku yang mesum ini, jika sakura dapat membaca pikiranku, aku jamin dalam kurun waktu lima sakura sudah kembali mencariku dan siap melontarkan segala makian yang ada didalam kamus besar bahasa indonesia dan inggris.  
Dan beruntunglah mereka yang menjadikan sakura objek fantasi mesum mereka, karena aku juga tidak dapat membaca pikiran mereka yang sangat menjijikan.  
Aku akan duduk dibawah pohon taman sekolah. Karena itu satu-satunya tempat dimana anak-anak sekolah ini menganggap taman ini invisible. Padahal taman ini cukup sejuk dan rindang di siang hari.  
"Kasihan kau dobe."  
Meskipun aku tau suara siapa itu, aku tetap menoleh ke balik bahuku dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menatap melewati bahuku. Entah apa yang sedang dia lihat didepan sana. Satu-satunya orang di muka bumi yang memanggilku 'dobe'. Dan aku, satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya 'teme'. Karena murid lain terlalu pengecut untuk memanggil 'teme' kepada sasuke. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu berani.  
"Yo teme, aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu. Aku butuh dukunganmu!"  
"Teruskan saja kalau begitu."  
"Tentu saja lah. Aku akan membuatnya mengakui perasaannya kepadaku!"  
"Hn."  
Ini yang membuatku senang berteman dengannya. Kami tidak perlu berbasa-basi demi terciptanya percakapan. Kami menyukai keheningan kami. No bullshit. No lies.  
"Teme. Kau tau sebenarnya aku lelah setiap hari mengejarnya dan mengganggunya. Aku ingin sekali saja dia menyadari kehadiranku. Yaa! apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Teme. Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku barusan kan?"  
"Hn."  
"Syukurlah." Aku tau mungkin terdengar bodoh. Tentu saja si sasu-teme mendengarkannya. Apalagi dengan otak uchiha yang dimilikinya. Dengan pasti dia bisa mengulang semua yang barusan aku katakan lengkap dan persis dengan intonasinya.

NORMAL POV

"Brengsek." Meskipun masih pagi, sepertinya mood gadis pink itu sedang buruk. Karena ini hari senin, automatically, Sakura Haruno si Ketua dewan kedisiplinan selalu tidak mengikuti upacara demi menonton dan menyiksa para murid yang terlambat mau pun yang tidak memakai atribut lengkap sekolah. Dasi pita, blazzer, dan rok maksimal 15 cm diatas lutut, jika lebih? Kau tau Sakura bisa berbuat apa saja yang ia mau untuk menghukum si gadis. Dan untuk laki-laki, sabuk, blazzer dan dasi formal.  
Sudah tau jika hari senin Dewan Kedisiplinan sedang senang-senangnya mencari sasaran untuk dikenai hukuman, Si Pirang tetap saja, setiap hari senin selalu ada atribut yang tidak dia pakai (karena belum tentu dia tidak bawa, dan malah disimpan didalam tas). Naruto ingin mengganggu Haruno Sakura.  
"Ini masih pagi, Ketua. Kenapa kau sudah mengumpat?" Tanya naruto sambil memperlebar seringainya.  
"Ini gara-gara kau bodoh! Kau! kenapa kau setiap hari senin selalu tidak lengkap hah?" Tanya Sakura sambil berapi-api dan mengabaikan sebutan 'Ketua' dari naruto, yang jika dalam kondisi biasa dia akan marah jika dipanggil ketua.  
Naruto bukannya memperhatikan malah mengobrak abrik isi tasnya mencari suatu barang kelihatannya. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.  
"Tidak, tanggal 3 bulan Juni aku lengkap. Karena aku akan selalu lengkap setiap dua bulan sekali. dan mungkin minggu depan jadwalku untuk memakai atribut lengkap."  
"Yaa! apa maksudmu pirang?! Kau memliki jadwal untuk dihukum hah?!"  
"Tenang lah ketua, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan olehmu. Lagian kau tidak akan menghukumku sangat kejam."  
Terlihat sakura menarik napas panjang.  
"Kau urusi yang lainnya. Aku akan mengurus yang satu ini" Teriak sakura pada bawahannya.  
Para junior yang satu tingkat dibawah mereka hanya menatap horor pada naruto. Ups. Bukan. Tetapi lebih ke arah simpati karena akan disidanh berdua saja oleh ketua dewan. Ada juga yang memberikan tatapan memuja kepada naruto dengan cara mencuri pandang, karena takut terlihat oleh anggota dewan lain yang juga sedang memarahi.  
Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan naruto. Membawanya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, menyusuri koridor samping lapangan upacara dan berbelok lalu berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan dan membuka handle pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Student's Council Room'. Naruto di dorongnya ke sofa yang ada didekat pintu dan yang biasa digunakan untuk menyambut siswa-siswi yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan sister school dari sekolah lain.  
"Namikaze Naruto. Tidak bisa kah kau membuatku sehari saja mengalami ketenangan? Tenang tanpa ada gangguan bentuk apapun darimu. Aku sudah muak dengan segala ulah dan tingkah lakumu yang usil. Aku benar-benar membencimu Namikaze Naruto!"  
Tanpa diduga sama sekali, Sakura meneteskan air mata ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Baik sakura maupun naruto tidak menyangka sakura akan meneteskan air mata.

SAKURA POV

Aku tidak menyangka aku meneteskan air mata setelah memarahinya. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran dan tekanan dari berbagai macam pihak. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahinya sedemikian rupa. Aku hanya memarahinya seperti biasa, tapi karena ada efek air mata, membuat seolah-olah aku benar-benar marah terhadapnya.  
Aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang hampir disetiap waktunya menampilkan senyum seringai, kini hanya ada penyesalan yang tergambar diwajahnya.  
Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan dan menjatuhkan pantatku disofa yang berhadapan dengan naruto. Dia masih saja memandangku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.  
Tanpa aku tahu, di berdiri dan jongkok dihadapanku, mengambil daguku dan menciumnya lembut. Tidak memaksa atau menutut seperti biasanya. Tidak juga menggunakan lidahnya untuk mencoba memasuki mulutku. Ini hanya membuat air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Air mata penyesalan karena membentaknya sedemikian rupa. Aku tau jika dia mencari perhatianku karena dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak se-tidak-peka itu untuk menyadari bahwa dia menyukai.  
Dia melepasnya beberapa saat kemudian.  
"Maaf, sakura." Dia keluar lewat pintu yang ternyata tidak benar-benar tertutup rapat. Sekeluarnya naruto dari ruangan, tangisanku bukannya berhenti malah bertambah deras.  
Ternyata hanya butuh sedikit pancingan tidak sengaja dari naruto supaya aku melepaskan bebannya dengan menangis.  
"Maaf, Naruto." Aku berpikiran untuk meminta maaf jika aku bertemu naruto selanjutnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal membentaknya, aku juga tidak melupakan ekspresi terluka diwajahnya ketika keluar dari ruangan ini.  
Aku membiarkan tangisanku mengambil alih diriku sekarang. Karena aku tau, menangis memang tidaj menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi menangis seperti melepaskan setiap beban yang kau tanggung lewat tetes air mata yang jatuh.

NARUTO POV

Aku membisu setelah dia mengucapkan kemarahannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan semarah itu padaku. Apalagi, ditambah air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat orang yang aku sayang menangis. Lebih parah lagi, jika semua itu dikarenakan aku sendiri. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merasa sepeerti bajingan yang sangat brengsek karena membiarkan satu-satunya wanita yang sekarang aku cintai menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan sakura.  
Aku bisa melihat dan merasakan frustasinya ketika dia mengusapkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Aku benar-benar membuatnya marah. Aku benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. Aku benar-benar membuatnya menangis yang pasti.  
Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkannya dengan cara berjalan mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Bukan ciuman nafsu atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku diatas bibirnya dengan sedikit melumat. Tanpa ada lidah. Tanpa ada gairah. Murni kelembutan untuk menenangkannya.  
Dan kau tau apa yang aku dapat? Dia semakin jadi menangis. Aku bisa merasakan asin air matanya ketika dia semakin menangis ketika aku menciumnya.  
Memang apa yang aku harapkan dari mencium seorang gadis yang sedang kecewa kepadamu?  
Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepaskan pagutan dibibirnya.  
Well, now, I'm done. Aku sudah selesai memaksa dia mengakui perasaannya kepadaku yang ternyata itu hanya khayalanku bukan fakta ataupun kenyataan. Aku terlalu banyak menekannya agar menyukaiku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini.  
Setelahnya, aku keluar melalui pintu yang ternyata tidak tertutup rapat.  
Karena aku tidak ingin berada dikelas saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon taman sekolah yang letaknya dibelakang gedung sekolah. Tempat favoritku yang juga tempat favorit si Teme.  
"Hn. Menyerah kau?"  
Tanpa membuka mata pun aku tau siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dan apa yang dia maksudkan.  
"Menyerah apa?"  
"Hn."  
"Ya aku menyerah aku tidak ingin mengganggunya lagi. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini."  
"Dia menangis."  
"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Teme? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Oh tidak, jangan sekali-kali masuk ke pikiranku dan membacanya!"  
"Otakmu bodoh. Pintu tadi tidak tertutup."  
"Kau melihat dia menangis dan kami berciuman?"  
"Aku hanya melihatnya menangis, dobe."  
"Yah kau sudah tau sendiri bukan? Jadi untuk apa aku meneruskannya?"  
"Kau tidak masuk kelas?"  
"Kau sendiri, Teme?"  
"Aku tau bagaimana caranya."  
Brengsek. Apa yang sedang sasuke bicarakan? Tadi aku berbicara masalahku, dia bertanya pelajaran, aku menjawab pelajaran, sekarang gantian dia mengalihkan topik.  
"Brengsek. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak tau."  
Tiba-tiba dia bergerak lebih mendekat kepadaku dan berkata tentang idenya.  
"Are you insane or something maybe?"  
Aku terkagum mendengar usulnya yang sedikit gila. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki pikiran seperti itu?  
"I guess am not."  
"Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai ide seperti itu, Teme?"  
"Aku pintar."  
"Sial. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi kalau begitu."  
"Hn."  
"Sekarang lebih baik kau ke kelas, teme."  
"Kau sendiri?"  
"Aku akan masuk setelah istirahat pertama selesai, aku ingin memikirkan usulmu yang aneh itu."  
"Hn." Setelah jawaban itu keluar dari bibirnya, dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhiku menuju gedung kelasnya. Seketika aku teringat sesuatu.  
"Arigatou, Teme." Aku berteriak ketika dia hendak berbelok masuk deretan gedung. Dan dia hanya membalas tersenyum kepadaku.

That's what friends are supposed to do, right?

* * *

Oke, sekali lagi saya tekankan, kalo reader sekalian ingin fic ini dilanjutkan, harap review yang banyak.. terimakasih karena mau membaca fic ini..

Selamat Review..


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated T. DLDR. Sekali lagi, buat yang nggak suka, sila klik tombol back. karena saya lebih suka kritik dan saran daripada flame.

Funny update lagi. meskipun cerita yang satunya belum sempet update, saya lebih seneng update yang ini. hehehe. udah ya ngga usah banyak omong, langsung aja yaa..

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : "Aku menyukaimu." Aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kehadirannya. Tapi tanpa aku sadari, aku terbiasa dengan leluconnya, aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, dan aku terbiasa bersamanya. Kata orang, kebanyakan manusia jatuh cinta tanpa disadari karena terbiasa. Apakah aku juga jatuh cinta karena terbiasa bersamamu? Percayalah, kau tidak akan tau seberharganya sesuatu sampai kau kehilangannya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa ketika pagi. Banyak anak-anak junior yang dihukum dan masuk buku hitam untuk dicatat namanya karena melanggar peraturan. Ada juga murid senior yang mencoba mencoba menakuti adik kelas dengan cara memelototi dan mengancam akan melabraknya sepulang sekolah jika para anggota dewan kedisiplinan memasukan nama mereka kedalam buku hitam. Ada juga siswa seangkatan yang mencoba menyogok satpam gerbang belakang agar membukakan gerbang untuk mereka.

Dan kau tau? Si Pirang naruto absen telat hari ini. What a miracle, right?

Akhirnya sakura hanya menghukum dua orang adik kelas yang telat saja, sisanya-yaitu sekitar sebelas orang-dia serahkan kepada anggota dewan kedisiplinan lainnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas, sakura diam-diam bertanya dalam hati, kenapa si pirang bodoh itu tumben tidak telat.

"Syukurlah kalau dia sudah tidak menggangguku lagi, aku benar-benar muak dengan segala kelakuannya."

Heh! Apa benar kau bersyukur karena dia tidak mengganggumu? Bukankah kau bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak terlambat? Bukankah kau merindukannya? Setan di dalam hati sakura mengejek sakura habis-habisan.

Baru saja si pirang itu berada dalam pikiran sakura, sekarang seperti seorang ajaib yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul, Naruto datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengansakura. Karena jika dari gerbang utama, kelas naruto berada lebih dekat daripada kelas sakura, tetapi ini sakura melihat naruto datang dari ujung koridor kelasnya. Yang berarti dapat disimpulkan bahwa naruto habis dari lapangan basket, kantin, ataupun lantai dua dan tiga. Bukan dari gerbang utama.

Melihat tampilan naruto hari ini, sakura sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa si pirang itu memakai atribut lengkap dan tidak terlambat? Tapi baju naruto tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana abu-abunya, blazzernya disampirkan di bahu tegapnya sebelah kiri.

Sakura tidak tahan untuk berbicara kepada naruto, jadi sakura mencoba mencari kesalahan dalam diri naruto untuk dibicarakan ataupun ditegur.

Picik memang kedengarannya, tapi yah memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Hei kau! Na-" Baru saja sakura akan menegurnya, dari arah belakang sakura, sudah ada sasuke yang berbicara memanggil naruto.

"Cepat, Dobe."

Naruto, yang tadinya sempat melihat sakura ketika sakura sedang akan menegurnya, langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada sasuke yang sedang menunggunya di pintu kelas mereka.

Dan.. Naruto berjalan begitu saja melewati sakura tanpa sempat melirik sakura lagi.

Sakura jangan ditanya, dia kaget, kecewa, menyesal, senang, sedih.

_Keh! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, sakura? Naruto berhenti mengganggumu? _Batin sakura mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Tanpa dirasa, satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi sakura tanpa ada yang sempat melihatnya.

**SAKURA POV**

_"__Hai ketua, kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang mengantri, kau tunggu disini saja." Suara si pirang bodoh itu selalu saja mengganggu kehidupan damaiku._

_"__Kau tidak beda dengan pembantuku, bodoh." Jawabku._

_"__Terserah kau, ketua. Yang penting aku ingin bersamamu. Jadi, kau ingin dibelikan apa?"_

_"__Baiklah, aku ingin satu es jeruk, roti krim moka, dan apel merah."_

_"__Yo, Naruto. Ayo ikut main, kita ditantang kelas XI IPS 2. Semua anaknya sudah kumpul dilapangan." Suara suigetsu menyambung suaraku setelah aku selesai berbicara._

_Naruto terlihat bingung, ingin memilih ikut bertanding basket atau menemani sakura dikantin, jadi sakura lebih suka naruto bermain dengan teman-temannya daripada selalu membuntuti sakura._

_"__Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja tanpamu, Pirang."_

_"__Sasuke sudah ada kan, Sui?"_

_"__Sudah."_

_"__Baiklah, aku tidak ikut karena sasuke saja sudah cukup. Dan kau, ketua, tunggu sini aku akan membelikan pesananmu. Jaa!"_

_"__Orang sedang jatuh cinta benar-benar seperti banci." Rutuk Suigetsu._

"Ra.."

"Sakura.."

"Haruno Sakura!" Sial aku terpaksa menarik diriku bangun dari alam kenanganku. Juga sedikit bergeser menjauh dari suara melengking yang mengembalikanku ke alam sadar.

"Ah ya, ada apa, Pig?"

"Ada apa kau bilang? Aku sudah bertanya berkali-kali kepadamu, kau mau ikut membeli atau menunggu saja disini, bodoh?"

"Aaa, aku tunggu sini saja, aku pesan sama sepertimu oke?"

"Bodoh. Dikantin pun kau bisa melamun." Ino sedikit menggerutu tetapi setelah itu dia langsung pergi membeli daftar jajannya.

Sejujurnya, aku sedang mengenang memandang naruto yang sedang bermain basket, karena biasanya naruto lebih memilih bersamaku dibanding bermain basket bersama teman kelasnya. Tapi, sekarang, sepertinya naruto sudah benar-benar tidak ingin berdekatan denganku lagi.

Percayalah, itu rasanya seperti hatimu sedang ada yang meremasnya, tenggorokanmu seperti ada yang mengganjalnya, dan matamu serasa panas seperti ada yang akan meleleh.

"Shit! Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatmu ini, Ino?" Suara kiba terdengar seperti sedang menahan umpatan, marah dan lain sebagainya ketika sedang menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya yang dilantai dua.

"Aku pun tak tahu, jangan kan kalian, aku sendiri saja tadi sempat kena damprat moodnya yang labil itu. Memangnya kau kenapa, Kiba?"

Ino yang juga kelasnya berada dilantai dua, menanggapi pertanyaan kiba sekenanya, karena memang dia turun ke lantai satu bukan untuk mengobrol dengan kiba, tetapi mencari sahabat pinknya yang sedang mencari mangsa untuk melampiaskan moodnya yang buruk.

"Dia memotong gelang kesayanganku yang sepasang dengan anjingku. She's kinda bitch, today."

"Yes, she is." Ino menjawab dengan sedikit berusaha menahan tawanya yang ternyata gagal.

"Brengsek, ternyata kau juga ikut mentertawaiku. Minggirlah, aku ingin cepat ke kelas agar aku bisa membenarkan gelangku yang dipotong oleh ketua kedisiplinan yang katanya ada aturan dilarang memakai gelang untuk siswa."

"Hahaha. Bodoh. Itu memang ada aturannya, kau saja yang tidak membaca."

"Aku tidak peduli, minggir Yamanaka."

Dengan senang hati, Ino memberi jalan kepada kiba agar dapat lewat karena ia juga takut terkena semprot kiba lagi.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju gerbang, dia bertemu dengan naruto yang sedang menuju kelas.

"Yamanaka, aku butuh bantuanmu, istirahat kedua, koridor kelasku dan sakura. Itu pun jika kau ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, naruto langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ino yang belum sempat menjawab sepatah kata pun. Akhirnya ino hanya mengiyakan dalam hati dan berencana menunggu naruto di bangku koridor antara kelas sakura dan naruto. Karena memang, dia penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh naruto.

"Jidat!"

Sakura, yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang berusaha mencari sumber suaranya.

"Hn?"

"Ada apa dengan otakmu? Apa kau tertular penyakit sasuke?"

"Cepatlah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya waktu pig."

"God, what the hell is going up?"

"Nothing. But it's already 13."

"What kind of 13 are you talking about right now?"

_13 hari naruto mengabaikanku, Pig. _Jawab sakura dalam hati.

"Nothing. Cepat kau ke kelas, sebentar lagi guru masuk kelas, pig."

"Aku tidak mau tau nanti istirahat kedua kau harus cerita apa yang terjadi denganmu." Jawab ino sambil kembali ke kelasnya.

"Haruno-san, adakan razia flash disk, kamera, laptop milik para siswa. Aku mendapat laporan dari seseorang jika ada yang menyimpan gambar dan video 17+"

Suara kepala sekolah, Jiraiya-sensei, terdengar sedikit memerintah kepada si ketua dewan kedisiplinan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak sensei? Kenapa juga SO tidak memberitahu?"

"Karena kabarnya hari ini akan ada yang menjual video-video itu. Dan razia ini juga diadakan mendadak atas rapat para guru tadi."

SO. School Organization adalah semacam Organisasi khusus untuk siswa sekolah naruto dan sakura. Karena OSIS sudah termasuk mainstream untuk kalangan Senior high school.

"Baik sensei, akan saya adakan razia sebelum istirahat kedua ketika jam pelajaran ke-6."

"Saya percayakan semuanya kepadamu Haruno-san."

"Iya, sensei."

**NARUTO POV**

Terdengar pintu diketuk dari luar, dan masuklah tujuh anggota Dewan Kedisiplinan, termasuk sang ketua, Haruno sakura.

_Mau apa mereka masuk ke tiap kelas?_

Sakura masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit berseri, entah itu karena akan masuk ke kelasku atau pun karena sudah ada rencana aneh diotaknya. Aku sudah hafal itu. Aku sudah tau persis sakura. Jadi aku diam saja ketika sakura masuk.

"Permisi sensei, kami dari Dewan Kedisiplinan ditugaskan oleh Kepala Sekolah agar memeriksa alat elektronik setiap murid." Haruno sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"Silahkan, Haruno-san."

Razia rupanya, tidak apalah. Lagian aku hanya membawa kamera DSLR-ku dan smartphone. Aku tidak membawa atau menyimpan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Kalau pun aku menyimpan yang aneh-aneh, tidak akan aku bawa ke sekolah karena bisa berabe."

"Terima kasih sensei. Baiklah, untuk siswa kelas XI Ipa 2 diharap meletakkan barang elektronik yang kalian bawa ke dalam kotak yang sudah kami bawa. Kami hanya memeriksa. Jika milik kalian bersih, maka akan langsung dikembalikan, dan jika sebaliknya, maka orang tua akan dipanggil untuk mengambil barang yang disita."

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang. Mungkin karena ada yang takut kepergok. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. _Bodoh! Barang seperti itu kenapa harus dibawa ke sekolah?_

"Baiklah, beri kami waktu lima belas menit untuk memeriksa semuanya diluar dan setelah itu kami kembalikan kepada kalian. Terima kasih."

_Oh Shit!_

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah semua barang elektronik di kumpulkan untuk di cek diluar, sekarang anggota dewan mulai merazia barang milik XI IPA 2.

"Damn. Ternyata dia suka kepada Ayame."

"Lagu apa ini? Kenapa lagu dangdut banyak sekali di hape kabuto?"

"Apa? Upin-Ipin? Dia pikir kelas berapa dia sehingga masih mengoleksi film Upin-Ipin?"

Terdengar suara protes dan tawa dari anggota dewan ketika sedang merazia barang mereka.

Sakura tertarik dengan kamera dan ponsel naruto, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada yang aneh, mencurigakan atau apapun itu dihape naruto kecuali foto-foto kecuali foto dirinya yang dijadikan wallpaper dan screen saver oleh naruto. Belum lagi folder di galeri yang isinya hanya foto-foto sakura.

Mau tidak mau, hal ini membuat sakura tersenyum.

Sekarang, lanjut ke kamera milik naruto. Naruto memang senang memotret, tapi ini hanya untuk hobi, bukan untuk dijadikan pekerjaan seperti para fotografer.

Disitu, isinya hanya foto orang-orang hanya sekilas diamati dan tidak sengaja tertangkap layar ketika naruto memotretnya. Banyak juga foto-foto sakura yang sedang tersenyum, cemberut, dan bahkan.. menangis. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa hampir tiga perempat kartu memori kamera naruto hanya terisi foto sakura baik candid maupun tidak.

Perlahan, sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir sakura.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya sakura memencet terlalu cepat sehingga hampir ada yang terselip. Itu adalah foto.. Yamanaka Ino sedang tertawa lepas!

_DEG!_

_Perasaan apa ini? _Batin sakura. _Apa maksud naruto dengan memotret ino yang sedang tertawa lepas? _Berbagai macam pertannyaan berkecamuk dalam benak sakura. Yang mana, tidak ada satu pun jawaban dia dapatkan.

Semakin sakura memencet tombol selanjutnya, semakin turun lengkungan yang ada dibibir sakura karena bersamaan dengan itu, banyak foto ino yang sedang tersenyum dan melamun. Sakura tidak bisa berbohong, ino memang cantik, putih dan tinggi. Benar-benar kriteria semua cowo. Tapi, yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah naruto. Naruto yang notabene selalu mengejar sakura karena naruto menyayanginya, kenapa sekarang malah menyimpan banyak gambar ino? Apa mungkin..

"Kenapa kau menangis sakura-senpai?"

_"__TEEEET TEEET" _Suara bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi, sebentar lagi pasti koridor ramai oleh siswa yang akan ke kantin. Jadi dia langsung saja berlari menuju kamar mandi pojok koridor dekat kelasnya dan kelas naruto dengan kamera masih digenggam olehnya

Ucap seseorang dan suara bel menarik sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah banyak meneteskan air mata diatas kamera milik naruto. Dia langsung saja berlari ke kamar mand

Banyak hal yang dia tidak sadari selama ini. Dia ternyata merindukan lelucon naruto. Dia ternyata merindukan naruto. Dia ternyata nyaman berada disamping naruto. Dia ternyata.. jatuh cinta kepada naruto.

Pernyataan ini membuat tangis sakura semakin deras, dia sudah terlalu lama bodoh untuk menyadari jika dia sudah terbiasa oleh kehadiran naruto. Dia terlalu lama mengabaikan perasaan naruto. Dia takut, bagaimana seandainya sekarang naruto sudah tidak mencintainya? Apakah sekarang giliran sakura yang mengejar-ngejar naruto? Ya Tuhan.. Tangisan sakura semakin deras. Sehingga sakura merasa pusing dan ingin duduk di UKS.

"Ouch! Apa-apaan kau Na—"

Perjalanan menuju UKS, dia mendengar suara ino yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan dan dia mencarinya. Tanpa dia tahu, itu membuat hatinya hancur benar-benar hancur.

Mari kita jelaskan, ino sedang berada di tembok dengan naruto dihadapannya, jaraknya yang sudah benar-benar tertutup membuat siapa pun tahu bahwa mereka sedang berciuman didepan siswa-siswi lainnya.

Mengabaikan air mata yang masih mengalir deras, sakura langsung berlari menuju lantai paling atas gedung ini. Dia belum siap. Kenapa, dari sekian banyak perempuan disekolah ini, harus ino jika memang naruto menyukai perempuan lain selain sakura?

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, ternyata sudah ada yang menempati. Uchiha sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Haruno? Tidak enak bukan, ketika kita menyukai seseorang dan malah diabaikan?"

Bukannya membuat tangisan sakura semakin mereda, setelah sasuke berkata seperti itu, sakura malah semakin menangis dan menjerit. Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa mendengar dan melihat selain sasuke. Sasuke, bukannya bertanggung jawab malah keluar dan turun ke lantai bawah meninggalkan sakura yang masih menangis tersedu.

**NARUTO POV**

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Naruto!" Ino balas berteriak setelah menginjak sepatuku. Benar-benar bukan perempuan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, aku benar-benar menyukai sakura."

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lagi, aku langsung beranjak pergi menyusul sakura.

NORMAL POV

Naruto sudah berada diatap hanya berdua dengan sakura. Tapi sakura masih belum menyadari keberadaan naruto. Mungkin karena sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Naruto sakit melihat air mata sakura yang masih menetes. Lebih sakit lagi jika semua itu disebabkan oleh dirinya. Dia ingin menghapus semua itu.

"Sakura.." Panggil naruto pelan. Sakura yang merasa baru pernah dipanggil nama lengkap oleh orang yang ternyata ia suka langsung berbalk.

Tanpa diduga, sakura langsung berlari memeluk naruto erat. Menangis dipelukannya. Naruto yang kaget hanya membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, naruto. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu.."

"I love you more, Haruno sakura."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tangis sakura sudah mulai berkurang. Sakura memberanikan diri melepas pelukan dan menatap naruto.

Naruto hanya mencondongkan badannya untuk mencium sakura. Tetapi ketika kurang beberapa sentimeter lagi, sakura mendorong tubuh naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin berciuman denganmu ketika masih ada bekas bibir perempuan lain dibibirmu."

"Come on, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku tidak akan mau mencium orang lain hanya karena aku ingin pengakuan darimu."

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan ino?"

"Diam dan percayalah jika aku tidak menciumnya, ketua." Setelahnya, naruto langsung mencium bibir sakura sambil satu tangannya memeluk pinggang sakura yang terasa pas dilekukan lengannya. Sakura yang juga benar-benar rindu dengan naruto hanya membalas apa yang naruto sedang lakukan kepada dirinya.

"Naruto.. Aku masih bingung banyak hal. Kenapa kau sempat menjauh dariku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menggangguku lagi waktu itu? Kenapa kau.. mencium ino? Kenapa harus ino dari sekian banyak siswi di sekolah ini?"

"Kau merindukan gangguanku?"

Bukannya menjawab, naruto malah semakin meledek sakura dengan senyuman jahil terpasang diwajah tampannya.

"Aku penasaran, Naruto.. jawab lah.."

"Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau kerumahku sore ini. Bagaimana?"

"Usul diterima." Jawab sakura semangat karena rasa penasarannya akan terjawab.

Tanpa sepasang kekasih itu sadari, ada seseorang dibalik pagar pembatas memandang mereka dengan tersenyum.

'Akhirnya, kau mendapatkannya juga, Dobe. Selamat.' Dan dia berlalu begitu saja dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya.

* * *

Ini menurut saya sih udah selesai ceritanya. tapi kalo ada yang mau nunggu kelanjutannya, ada kemungkinan dipublisih. udah setengah jalan juga sih. paling cuma njelasin cerita yang belum jelas di chapter sebelumnya. oke segitu ajaa.. kalo masih mau nanya juga, bisa pm saya.

Selamat Review..


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated T. DLDR. Sekali lagi, buat yang nggak suka, sila klik tombol back. karena saya lebih suka kritik dan saran daripada flame.

Halo reader sekaliaaan, yay akhirnya saya bisa posting chapter terakhir ini. maaf, mungkin endingnya kurang bagus, kurang greget dan lain-lain karena saya juga masih belajar menulis lebih baik lagi.

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : "Aku menyukaimu." Aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan kehadirannya. Tapi tanpa aku sadari, aku terbiasa dengan leluconnya, aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, dan aku terbiasa bersamanya. Kata orang, kebanyakan manusia jatuh cinta tanpa disadari karena terbiasa. Apakah aku juga jatuh cinta karena terbiasa bersamamu? Percayalah, kau tidak akan tau seberharganya sesuatu sampai kau kehilangannya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

* * *

**NORMAL POV OKE**

_"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti itu terus, Dobe?"_

_"Aku lelah, Teme. Hanya saja, bisa apa aku agar dia menyatakan cintanya hah?" Jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil menghela napas frustasi._

_"Aku punya ide. Tapi ini terserah kau mau mengikuti saranku atau tidak. Aku hanya berusaha membantu mu. Aku kasihan melihat mu terus diabaikan olehnya."_

_"Cepatlah Teme, katakan saja idenya. Aku sedang tidak ingin kau berikan nasehat."_

_"Pertama. Hapus kebiasaanmu mencari perhatiannya. Buat seolah-ola kau tidak menyadari kalau dia ada."_

_"Wait, wait. Jadi maksudmu aku harus mengabaikan Sakura jika Sakura bertanya dan menghindari membuat masalah dengannya? Kau gila. Jika seperrti itu caranya, dia akan direbut oleh cowo lain teme. Ganti saran. Ganti ide."_

_"Jangan. Menyela. Ucapanku." Ucap pria berambut dongker yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto. Sasuke-nama pria berambut dongker itu seperti sedang menahan amarahnya supaya tidak meledak didepan sahabatnya itu._

_"Aahh. Iya maafkan aku, Teme." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_"Kau yakin Sakura mencintaimu?"_

_"Seratus persen aku yakin."_

_"Lakukan hal pertama selama dua minggu. Sanggup?"_

_Naruto seperrtinya sudah akan menyela ucapan Sasuke tapi ditahannya lagi karena tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu marah._

_"What kind of hell are you talking about?" Ucap Naruto sambil melotot._

_"One week and a few days. Take it or leave it. Karena jika kau hanya beberapa hari mendiamkannya, dia tidak akan merasa kau berubah."_

_"Challenge accepted." Jawab Naruto sambil menghela napas untuk yang ke-banyak-kalinya hari ini._

_"Kedua, biarkan dia melihat kedekatanmu dengan perempuan lain. Jika kau sudah akan mengakhiri permainan ini, mungkin kau bisa mencium seorang gadis didepannya dan kau akan membuatnya sadar jika selama ini Sakura mencintaimu."_

_"Pertama, kau pikir aku bisa mencium gadis didepan Sakura? Kedua, kau pikir ini mainan, teme? Kau memang hebat."_

_"Itu saranku, kau tidak mau, aku tidak rugi, kau tau?"_

_"Seems crazy. But if it's not crazy, then it's not us, right?"_

_Lalu Naruto tertawa sambil membenturkan bahunya ke bahu Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Karena selain ibunya dan Hinata, Naruto juga termasuk kedalam pengecualian dimana Sasuke bisa memberikan senyumnya._

"Begitulah ceritanya." Jawab Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya kepada Sakura yang masih telungkup diatas tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto sendiri sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan gambar-gambar close up Ino? Kenapa kau mencium Ino? Kenapa harus Ino dari sekian banyak perempuan yang ada? Kenapa harus sahabatku?"

Sakura bertanya sambil cemberut karena kesal memikirkan tingkah Naruto waktu itu.

"Satu-satu, Ketua." Naruto menjawab sambil mendekati Sakura yang terlihat sedang rawan untuk meledak.

"Bukan aku yang memotret Ino menggunakan kameraku. Itu Shikamaru. Percayalah. Kau tau kan, Shikamaru suka sama Ino?"

"Apa? Shika suka sama Ino?"

"Shit. Keceplosan." Jawab Naruto sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahnya.

"Ino juga suka Shikamaru, Naruto."

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak mencium Ino, Ketua. Kau bisa tanya Ino. Aku menyelipkan kartu kreditku diantara ehem bibirku dan bibir Ino. Percayalah."

"Serius? Kenapa aku tidak melihat kartu kreditmu?"

"Karena kau melihat dari sudut yang salah."

"Dan terakhir, kenapa Ino? Karena satu-satunya orang terlintas dihadapanku Ino. Bukan karena aku sengaja atau menyimpan perasaan kepada Ino."

"Aaa.. Begitu.."

"Naruto, Aishiteru." Sakura langsung beranjak mendekat kepada Naruto dan memeluk Naruto. Mungkin malu karena baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto.

"Aku tau."

"Yaaa. Kenapa kau hanya menjawab seperti itu, bukannya membalas pernyataan c-"

Sakura yang sedang marah langsung dicium oleh Naruto agar tidak terlalu lama berisik. Setelah melepaskan diri masing-masing, Sakura hanya bisa merona.

"Aku tau. Hari ini lipglossmu rasa jeruk. Tapi waktu itu rasa strawberry bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang masih ada bekas bibir Sakura.

"Emm ya."

"Ooh ayolah ketua, kau tidak boleh malu-malu. Keluarkan monster yang selalu ingin menciumku itu. Aku jadi penasaran, rasa apa saja yang kau punya untuk lipglossmu."

Pria berambut kuning itu berusaha meraih tas Sakura yang ada dimeja belakang Sakura.

"Apa-apaab kau Naruto? Tas perempuan tidak boleh asal kau buka. Bahkan isinya bisa lebih mengejutkan daripada paket bom. Dan, kau hanya ingin modus berdekatan denganku bukan?" Sakura berusaha melempar tasnya sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Aku tadinya tidak berpikir seperti itu, tapi kau mengingatkanku. So, here it is."

Naruto menindih Sakura yang berbaring telentang dengan mata memandang Naruto seolah menantang apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan kepada Sakura. Jarak antara badan mereka tidak ada. Hanya wajah mereka yang terpaut beberapa senti. Itupun langsung dihapus oleh Naruto dengan menciumnya.  
Sakura menautkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Naruto. Dan kedua tangan Naruto berada di kedua sisi kepala Sakura. Sakurq hanya mengimbangi pagutan Naruto. tidak membalas lebih brutal.

Sakura sediikit mendorong dada Naruto karena kebutuhan oksigen untuk bernapas.

"Naruto, aku minta tolong."

"Apa saja untukmu ketua."

"Cat kuku-ku. Oke?"

"Apa?"

"Aku minta tolong kau supaya ngecat kuku-ku. Kau tidak mau?"

"Hiya, baiklah.."

Jadi disinilah mereka. Sakura yang tidur menyamping menghadap Naruto. Dan Naruto yang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang sedang mengolesi kuku Sakura dengan cat kuku.

Sakura tidak menginggalkan senyum diwajahnya sama sekali. Dia bahkan sangat menyayangi Naruto. Dia lebih menyayangi ketika Naruto sedang meniup masing-masing tangan Sakura ketika sudah selesai mengolesi kuku Sakura supaya kering. Lihat saja wajah Naruto yang sangat serius.  
Setelah meniup beberapa menit, Naruto mencoba memegang hasil kuteknya.

"Sudah kering, Hime."

"Aku suka. Suka hasil kutekmu, suka caramu memanggilku. Jadi aku akan memberimu penghargaan."

Sakura langsung mendorong badan Naruto telentang diatas kasur dan Sakura duduk mengangkangi diatasnya.

"You want a monster, then this is the monster."

Sakura menempelkan dada mereka hingga saling menekan satu sama lain. Naruto pun mengunci kedua kaki Sakura dibawah kakinya. Sakura meremas rambut pirangnya, Naruto mengelus pinggang dan punggung Sakura.

Sakura menciumnya dengan brutal. Tidak memperdulikan napas mereka yang mulai memburu. Sakura terus saja menggigit bibir bawah Naruto. Terkadang melepas gigitannya hanya untuk bersilat lidah dengan Naruto. Naruto pun senang saja Sakura menciumnya seperti itu.

Dan mereka berciuman yang entah berapa lama mengabaikan cat kuku Sakura yang tumpah diatas sprei Naruto karena belum ditutup. Mungkin cat biru tosqa itu sebagao tanda mereka pernah berciuman panas disini.

"Kau memang hebat, Naruto!" Sakura memberi acungan dua jempol kepada Naruto karena sudah selesai menampilkan persembahan dari band mereka di acara pensi kali ini.

"Yaa, aku berlatih, kau tau? Kalau aku tidak berlatih, bagaimana aku bisa se-lancar itu, eh?"

Sakura sedang berada didepan panggung duduk manis ditempat yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia. Setelah Naruto turun dari panggung, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura di tempat duduknya. Mereka memang tidak bisa berlama-lama berjauhan.

Naruto menyandarkan satu lengannya di kursi milik Sakura. Sakura pun menyandarkan punggungnya di tangan Naruto. ketika Sakura sedang menonton drama yang disiapkan oleh panitia, Naruto menyelipkan jepitan rambut diatas telinga Sakura. Sakura yang kaget, langsung menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Untukmu. aku membelinya setelah aku berlatih kemarin." Naruto menjawab sambil menampilkan senyuman lima jarinya.

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto. Speechless atas segala kebaikan Naruto.

"Kau pikir hanya kau, hah? aku juga mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Sakura menyerahkan lensa yang lebih fokus untuk kamera Naruto.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama karena selalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Fin..

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang kalian yang sudah membaca. saya butuh kritik dan saran kalian biar fic saya lainnya lebih bagus hehe.

kalo yang mau request fic bisa pm saya aja hehe. Oke goodbyee~ sampai jumpa di fic saya lainnyaaa...

Selamat Review..


End file.
